mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 245: Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 62- 71
"Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 62- 71" was originally released on March 30, 2015. Description With Justin moving to an entirely new residence this week, we've compiled another best-of episode for you to reminisce over. Remember the good times? Remember Skulljockeying? Because, like, we don't remember saying this stuff at all. Outline Episode 64: Giant Scott Bakula 7:20 - I recently moved into an apartment with two other wonderful people. I'm trying to come up with a name to refer to it as (the ranch, the old place), but nothing has really stuck. My roommate, my roommate and me are getting desperate. Help us! -- Tom Episode 62: My Dark Twisted Pretzel Fantasy 13:30 - I regularly get into an argument with a friend of mine about a habit of mentioning the reviews of a movie before I see them. An example being: 'I read a review' or 'I don't think that got very good reviews'. He argues that some should see movies themselves before they pass judgment. Who is right, MBMBaM? Episode ?? 17:15 - Capri Sun on my Jam-Jams Episode 65: Lady Zoo 18:18 - Hey, I've got a question for you guys: Is it possible to ask out a pizza girl, or more importantly, should you ask out a pizza girl? -- Mystified In Melbourne 20:40 - Y - Sent in by Michael Mayne, from Yahoo Answers user Bunnie, who asks: Do ghosts see you when you are having sex or when you are using the toilet? I think my house is haunted and I dont mind but I was thinking that if it was my dead grandad or any one else that I know who has died then it would be embarrassing if they saw me naked or doing things with my husband or on the toilet. Episode 66: Beaches: The Book of the Movie 24:40 - Hey, I feel like people who know me see me as a character, rather than a real person. It might be due to the fact that i'm very outspoken, wear big hipster glasses or the fact that i'm a funny girl. I feel like when I talk to many of my acquaintances they want me to perform for them or something. Anyway, can I get people to see me as a normal person and not just a character. Should I just become more of an asshole and be less outgoing? Should I dress differently? Help me brothers. -- Normal In NYC 27:30 - Y - Sent in by Mike Burnsteel, from Yahoo Answers user The PDF Ghost, who asks: What are some good ways to look cool at the urinal? I'm trying to seem cool at work when i'm at the urinal. Lately while i'm peeing, I've been putting my hands in my pockets. I've thought about resting my elbow on the wall and putting my head against my hand, just kind of chilling, acting like it's not even a big deal that i'm peeing. Any other ideas? It's not like i'm trying to hook up with any dudes, I just want people to think, "Man, that's a chill dude." And everyone has to go to the bathroom so that's where you see the widest variety of people. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHiqp9S3N9Y Money Zone 32:36 - MeUndies 36:00 - Blue Apron 38:22 - 199X 39:42 - Almost Famous Episode 67: Borrowed from a Horse 41:54 - Y - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user Helen of Troy, who asks: How do people dress at spanking parties? I am not planning on going to one, but I am curious as to what they are all about. Do people dress in role-playing costumes? Can you just sit and observe all the spanking around you and not participate? Do you have to pay to enter the party? Are the parties usually at a private residence? Any answers would be appreciated. 46:10 - Y - Sent in by Terri Dutton, from Yahoo Answers user Morgan Grutman, who asks: Picking the perfect quote - opinions needed? getting a tatttoo at the end of the month and i thought i had the perfect saying picked out but have come across a few more that i just love. if i could have all of em put on i would. just need opinions on which one sounds /would look best. i am getting a horse tattoo on my back. not sure yet if it will be a rearing horse or galloping horse but here are the quotes i cant pick from This was my original idea Elegance, Beauty, Spirit, Fire 2 hearts, 1 passion Hoofprints never fade Together as one Was going to put this into the tattoo section, but who would know better than horse lovers themselves?? I dont want any big long quotes or anything, something small and simple but gets to the point. Episode 68: Never Stop Dancing 52:40 - Y - Sent in by Pandapocalypse, from Yahoo Answers user I'm All Yours, who asks: Best places for SEX in COLLEGE? Just curious because sometimes its hard to find a good place. I try to do it in my dorm sometimes, but its not easy because I would never want to do it in front of my roommate. That would look horrible on my part. So please, what places did you have sex when you were in college? Thanks! Episode 71: Swaddling 54:08 - Baby Law Episode 69: Krumbelievable 57:13 - Y - Sent in by Daniel McKinny, from Yahoo Answers user Garlin Garcia, who asks: Is it legal to have sex with trees on your own property? 61:59 - This Monday my wife and I will find out if we are indeed going to be parents. We're excited at the possibility and have started to plan ahead things to get. One area we're stuck in is a baby-themed room. We wanted something different from the normal animal-themed room, and felt that the wise brothers three would provide us with some great thoughts. -- Confounded In KC Episode 71: Swaddling 64:27 - What day is it son? What day? -- Text message from Clint McElroy 65:44 - Y - Sent in by Jesse Thorn, from Yahoo Answers user Miserable Little Smug Bastard, who asks: Ladies...if someone paid you 300 thousand dollars or pounds to sit on a real human skull..would sit on it? Would you cross your legs? If you did you would get an extra 300,000. I have actually asked this question before. 68:08 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Miserable Little Smug Bastard, who asks: Ladies...if someone paid you 100 thousand dollars or pounds to sit on a real human skull..would you do it? if your offended by this question..then ignore it!!! would you cross your legs?...if you did you would get extra!!! it would be the skull of a seriel killer!! Housekeeping 73:15 - Closing Episode 64: Giant Scott Bakula 79:30 - FY - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Did you ever guest star on The Golden Girls? References & Links * Link to Travis' tweet about his tattoo design, discussed in the opening Category:Episodes Category:Bro's Better, Bro's Best Category:Scott Bakula Category:Clint McElroy Category:Drew Davenport Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Ira Wray Category:Golly Aolly Category:Cal